Pokemon Prep: Love's In The Air
by Supreme Kimchi
Summary: All OC It's Pokemon in a prep school! One of the characters falls in love. Will his friends make his first date a success? Or a disaster? Discontinued.
1. Chip's In Love

**Roseyblood and Hizzy: This chapter has been heavily re-edited thanks to your much appreciated review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Love's In the Air 

The breeze was gentle. The weather: sunny. A perfect day to catch a Pokemon…

15-year old Alex walked through the tall grass, hoping to find new Pokemon to add to his collection. But the one Pokemon he coveted so much was the Legendary Pokemon, Mew. While walking, Alex started to fantasize about how cool and how much fame he would get. Suddenly, Mew appeared!

Wordlessly, Alex whipped out a Poke ball and released his most powerful Pokemon, Blaziken. Blaziken began the attack with Flamethrower. Mew immediately responded with Reflect and deflected the attack back at Blaziken. Blaziken jumped and managed to dodge the attack. In midair, Blaziken aimed a powerful Mega Kick at Mew, but the all-powerful Pokemon brought Blaziken down with a Mega Punch. With one hit, Blaziken was down…but not out. Blaziken stood up and roared in anger and defiance and ignited his wrists in flame. Both Pokemon flew at each other. The collision resulted in a brilliant flash of light…

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Alex's eyes flew open then narrowed in annoyance. "Aw, weak, dude!" he thought. He sat up and checked his clock: 7:00 A.M. He looked around and saw his friends just waking up.

Goldenrod Academy is a private school in Goldenrod City (obviously). It is one of the most prestigious schools in Pokemon history. Some trainers go there to learn more about Pokemon, others were sent by their parents to get a fresh headstart on the road to becoming a trainer. Students can graduate anytime after two years of attendance; although they can leave campus for a period of time. The school offers a combination of both academic and Pokemon training classes. Alex remembered his first day.

(Flashback)

Alex arrived there for the first time and he was nervous. At public schools, he was never nervous. But he was on a different turf and somehow, he would have to survive. But first, he had no idea where to go. Most of all, his dorm room. "Ok, let's see… B121, B121…" he said to himself repeatedly.

"Hi. Are you lost?"

Alex was startled. He dropped his things and spun around. He saw a girl with long hair who was starting to giggle from his reaction. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She said.

Alex smiled. "It's all right. I'm new here."

"Oh. Me too. But I'll help you find your dorm room. I'm already packed in."

Alex was confused. "Isn't it on this floor?" He handed her the school map. She looked at it and burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing at all. Except…" Erin lowered her voice into a stage whisper. "You're in the girls' section." Alex fell anime-style. "Tell you what," she continued. "We'll look for your room and afterwards what say we have a little two-on-two?" She smiled impishly.

Afterwards, Alex and Erin did eventually find his room and she even helped him unpack. Erin took off two Poke balls from her belt and said, "So, you ready?"

"Let's go." Alex did likewise. They went outside and walked to a small stadium. They each went on opposite ends and threw their balls in the air. A white flash of light came out of the Poke balls and a Combusken and an Electrike came out from Alex's Poke balls. A Tyrogue and a Togetic appeared from Erin's Poke balls. And so, the battle started.

Alex couldn't help but stare in awe as Erin utilized her Pokemon expertly. His Electrike used Shock Wave to hit her Tyrogue but it jumped and grabbed Togetic's feet. Togetic then used Shadow Ball at their two opponents. Combusken barely escaped but Electrike caught the full blast and fainted almost immediately. Tyrogue then let go of Togetic and performed Focus Punch to Combusken. Like Electrike, Combusken went down. Alex collapsed in shock. However, Erin did not rub the victory in his face and instead took him out to dinner where they met Fish, Chip and Cody and they all had a grand time together.

(Flashback done!)

"Ugh…what time is it?" asked Tony, one of his roommates. He was tall and husky, with a crew cut of bright orange.

"7 o' clock, Fish" said Chip, putting on his glasses. Chip was the total opposite of Fish. Short and skinny with long dark hair. They were inseparable which gave them the nickname "Fish and Chip". They also made one hell of a team when it came to Pokemon battling. Even the most experienced trainers in the school had to think twice about challenging them.

Fish stretched and asked for the date and Alex answered "Wednesday." To Fish's delight.

"Sweet! Breakfast Sandwich Day!"

After for about 20 minutes, the three boys were dressed and walked to the cafeteria. Tony's mouth was like a Niagara Falls along the way. While on the way to the cafeteria, the trio had met up with their other friends, making the group a total of five. Erin and Cody.

Erin was a perky girl and Alex's best friend. She had long black hair and had a petite body. She was also very attractive which made her a hot topic around the boys in the school as they found out. Cody was from a different dorm. Like Erin, he had long black hair, but it was all spiked up from massive amounts of gel. He was pretty random; shouting out things like "I like shiny!", therefore, he fit in no known clique. But he was good at battling so he ended up joining their group.

As they all met up, they started to complain about the day. Classes and that sort of thing… And then Chip stopped in his tracks. His eyes got wide, his face turned a violent shade of red and his knees shook violently. The group noticed this and Tony poked him.

"Hey dude, you all right? You don't look so hot."

Chip, still in his trance, pointed. "No, but she is beautiful…" and drooled unconsciously.

The rest of the group looked his way and saw a girl with long brown hair and wearing pink in the lunch line while holding a baby Ralts. The baby Ralts playfully climbed all over her, innocently wanting attention. However, the girl was having a hard time. Her backpack was on one shoulder, threatening to fall off, her books were slipping from the crook of her arm and she kept sliding them back in, and her shoelaces were untied, thanks to her little Ralts. As she went to the cashier and paid for her breakfast (A/N: remember, this is in the morning) and walked out of the line. She tripped on her own shoelaces, her tray and baby Ralts flying out into the air and Serenity was going to have a very hard fall. Chip reacted by drawing a Poke Ball but a voice cried out.

"Cloyster! Use Ice Beam to make a slide! Lunatone! Catch her stuff!"

A Cloyster and a Lunatone came out. The Cloyster indeed used Ice Beam and the Lunatone obviously caught her stuff. Then a guy ran out and caught the baby Ralts. Serenity got up from the frozen slide and thanked the person who had saved her from a fall and possible humiliation.

"Here's your Ralts. And it was no problem. Miss…"

"Serenity. My name is Serenity."

The boy's eyes glittered and kneeled. "Ah, Serenity! Hearing your name and voice calms me like a placid lake! Your eyes are as bright as the moon!" As the boy admired her traits, everyone in the lunchroom sweatdrops except Chip who started to cry. "Damn you, Rocky!" he exclaims and slumped and dragged his feet towards the lunch line.

Erin followed him and tapped him on the shoulder. "You know, Serenity is in my dorm, so…"

This perked up Chip and in a cry of happiness, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and went on his knees and clasped his hands together. "She is?! Oh my god! You have got to hook me up with her! Please!"

Embarrassed and not expecting this kind of reaction, Erin quickly said "Ok, ok. I'll try." Just then, a fat kid behind them shouted "Ay! You're holding up the goddamn lunch line!"

* * *

**How was it? RnR plz!**


	2. Painful Memories and Bad Grades

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon. Too bad!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Painful Memories & Bad Grade 

Erin walked by herself to her dorm after breakfast. She thought about how she would convince Serenity to meet Chip. She shook her head. What was she thinking? Serenity wasn't really crazy about Rocky. Good thing too. Serenity was one of her friends. And her opposite. Erin has a sociable personality. Meanwhile Serenity was really shy and never really talked much. But she is a good girl. Never did any drugs, doesn't drink. A perfectly clean record. All of the students in the school at least smoked or drank once.

Rocky, on the other hand, he was a total jerk. Underneath those handsome features: his piercing almond-colored eyes, straight white teeth, shiny brown hair, and the stupid love poems, he was just a façade. He never treats his girlfriends right. Erin shuddered at her memory when she went out with him. She had no idea why she went out with Rocky.

(Flashback)

Rocky had managed to lure Erin into his empty dorm and started a lustful liplock. They tongue-wrestled for a bit. He'd begun to quietly slide his hand up her shirt but she moved it away. She was just playing along. But then something happened she thought would never happen.

He bit her lip. Hard. She broke away and put her fingers to her bottom lip. She saw the blood and slapped Rocky. "What the hell was that for?!"

Rocky looked at her, slightly amused. "What? You wanna go into it right now?" He smirked. Erin just stared back, shocked. "I don't believe this." She muttered and got up.

"Hey, baby, where you going?" Rocky took Erin's hand in a vice-like grip and pulled her back onto the couch. "I ain't done with you yet." He started to kiss her again. She tried to break away again but he held her tight. This time, she didn't slap him; she punched Rocky in the nose.

The now bloody Rocky reeled back and gingerly touched his nose. He looked at her angrily. "Ok, you bitch, if that's how you want to play, then that's how you're gonna get it!" Then he ripped her shirt off.

…

20 minutes later, Erin lay on the floor alone outside of Rocky's dorm room. Trembling with shame and anger, she collected her things that were thrown on the floor and went back to her own dorm. Thankfully, when she opened the door, no one was there. She took a shower and put on fresh clothes. Her mind still deeply upset, she walked over to a drawer and opened it. She found a large pistol and put it to her temple. That was when Alex came into the dorm. He came over for help on his homework; when he saw the gun next to Erin's head, he dropped his bag and ran over to Erin, calling out to don't shoot. She turned around, startled, when she saw Alex; she dropped the gun and ran over. The distance between them closed and Alex gathered her up in a huge bear hug. She then burst into tears into his shoulder for the rest of the night with Alex cradling her and repeatedly whispered into her hair, "It's all right Erin, everything's going to be fine."

(Flashback done!)

Erin shuddered to think what would happen to Serenity if she was brutally treated as was she. At least Rocky didn't bother Erin anymore. Alex made sure of that. She was glad that he stopped her from killing herself that night. His strong arms around her slender waist… she felt her face grow warm and shook that thought off. She opened the door to her dorm and fortunately, Serenity was there, still in her pink dress, getting ready for her classes. She cleared her throat and said "Um…Serenity? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

……………

"Okay, Chip? I really don't see why you're so nervous."

"That's because you've never fallen in love, Alex!" Chip snapped.

Alex clenched his jaw. That wasn't true. Out of all his friends, it was Erin that he spent the most time with. Partially because of that certain incident but he felt that he had to protect her.

No one knew of the rape and was kept between him and her. He smiled inwardly. Who was he kidding? He loved Erin and he would do anything for her. But Alex wished that they could become more than just best friends. Despite all this, he finally replied with a "Touché."

"I don't even know anything about her!" Chip complained. He sighed. "Guess I'll spend the rest of my life single."

Suddenly Tony spoke up. "No way dude! There's no way you are going to be you are going to be single! With the help of me, Tony Delvecchio, the professor of love, will guide you and Serenity on the road to couplehood!" (A/N: is that even a word?)

Alex sweatdrops but Chip, who was desperate, jumped for joy. "Oh my god! I love you, dude! Where would I be without you?" The bell rang. Alex was the first one to react. He grabbed Tony and Chip by the arm and sprinted to History. "Evidently in class, cause we're friggin' late!"

Chip was the first one to reach the classroom door. He opened it and Alex then Tony crashed into him and they all fell on the floor; just in time for attendance.

"Well, Baxter, Lee, and Del," (A/N: Del is just short for Delvecchio) the teacher said. "You three are just in time. With…" He glanced at his watch. "Three seconds to spare!" Sure enough, after three seconds, the late bell rang. "Now if you guys could take your seats, we'll begin. But first, POP QUIZ!" he yelled the last two words out loud. This startled everyone in the room and they all fell down anime-style.

An hour later, Alex, Chip and Tony each got D's form the pop quiz. "Man, I can't believe Mr. D gave us all D's!" Tony complained. "Well not all of us got a D" Chip mumbled. This was true. A girl in their class was caught cheating by Mr. D's Noctowl. Obviously she failed.

Cody joined them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Mr. DiPiazza gave the whole class a D on a pop quiz." Alex explained. Cody gasped and widened his eyes. Then he grinned. He pointed to all three of them and (A/N: For those of you who watch Mind of Mencia, you can probably guess what's coming.) yelled "DEE DEE DEEEE!" (A/N: I know, I just had to do it XD)

* * *

**Ehh... this was just a filler. Sort of.**


	3. Planning

**Hi! Sorry this took long to update even though this chappie is short! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'll have a glass of water and the rights to Pokemon, hold the rights of Pokemon. Woot!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Planning 

"Okay, Chip, today is the day where I bring you and Serenity to couplehood."

Tony and Chip were in their dorm after classes. Alex watched them, amused. _This is going to be fun, I can tell._ He thought.

"Fish, my life is in your hands" Chip replied to Tony. _Wait, it is?_ Chip thought to himself. Alex had asked himself the same question.

Tony took a Red Bull from the fridge in their dorm and drained half of it. He then belched loudly. "Okay, where to start? First of all, your posture. You're slouching. That implies that either you're not self-confident or just a slob." Chip immediately straightened up after that. "Am I supposed to take notes?" he asked.

"If it helps," Tony took another sip from his Red Bull. "You know what? I think it's better if we do some role playing." Chip and Alex gave each other confused looks.

Tony sighed. "Just follow me."

One by one, they left their dorm on to campus.

……………

"Yes, Erin? What is it?" Erin had asked for Serenity's attention. (A/N: This is where I left off in Ch 2. I guess this is sort of a flashback. Just letting you know.)

"Um… I was wondering if you'd like to go on a blind date." Erin said. She then went on to saying she met a guy who was desperately in love with Serenity.

Serenity blushed. "What's he like?"

Erin smiled. "Can't tell you. He wants to keep this a secret."

"Ok. Tell him I will go on a date with him." Serenity said. Serenity was infamous for her gullibleness and childlike innocence. Another one of the reasons why Erin felt she had to protect her.

"Alright. I'll look for him right away." Erin said.

The two smiled at each other until their bathroom door opened to reveal their other roommate, Jean, just finished with the shower. Jean was a curvy brunette who despises boys and has a wide collection of swords. Despite her repertoire of blades, boys still mob her with requests for dates. When this happens, she will show off her swords. How she hides her large collection anywhere no one knows. But little does she know that she will meet a special person who won't care that she can kill him. All he wants is her love. Sure he will annoy her with his quirks, however, she will love him back nevertheless. But that's another story.

Jean groggily greeted them with a "morning". Her damp hair gave her a sultry look. She was dressed in a plain black bra and boxer shorts.

Serenity said to her "You missed breakfast."

"No shit, princess. It's 8:30." Jean grumbled as she stalked off to her room and slammed the door closed. Jean just wasn't a morning person. She's only cranky in the morning but usually gets a better attitude later on in the day. Unless ironically she hears something romantic; just like now.

"Erin," Serenity whined. "I want to know what he's like!"

Jean, hearing this, hopped out of her room, her jeans halfway up. "What what what?"

"I'm setting her up on a blind date." Erin said.

Jean pulled her jeans up while struggling to fit a particularly tight shirt over her head. Erin and Serenity waited patiently. Once she finished dressing, she asked "With whom?"

Serenity blushed. "There's a guy who wants to ask me out."

"Do we have a name? Personality?"

"All we know is that this boy asked me if she could go out with him." Erin lied.

Jean nodded. "Okay, so we know that this guy is incredibly shy and knows who her friends are." She contemplated at this until she blurted out "What if he's a stalker?"

Serenity glanced nervously at Erin. "Ooh, didn't think of that."

Erin shook her head, annoyed. "He's not a stalker. I asked him myself. All he wants is to just go out with her. Serenity, I'll tell you this: He wears glasses, and has long black hair."

Jean wasn't convinced. "How do you know this?"

Erin sighed in aggravation and thought up another lie. "Somehow, he found out my number and called me."

Jean stood up in alarm. "Ok, this sicko has got to stop. Why would he call you if he was trying to get to Princess here?"

They started to argue on whether she should go on with the blind date until Serenity clapped her hands in anger as to signal them to stop fighting. "All right! I'll go on the blind date but on one condition: you must help me with adivice without arguing but cannot help me on the day of the date. Now, Erin, when do I go out with my prince charming?" She giggled.

"Saturday."

* * *

**I've been thinking (warning: spoilers!) during Chip's date with Serenity, I want Rocky to battle one of these characters: Chip, Serenity, or Erin. Chip for being the hero, Serenity for being the heroine, or Erin for revenge. Submit a review which character should battle Rocky.**


	4. Training

**Don't you just hate writer's block?**

**Disclaimer: Silly lawyer, Pokemon's for Satoshi Tajiri!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Training

Chip, Tony and Alex were at a sidewalk cafe. Tony gave the instructions to Chip on how this experience would help him.

"All right Chip, this is how we're gonna roll." He said. "I'm gonna be Serenity and, well, you just be yourself." He turned to Alex. "Sorry, man, but you're gonna have to leave. You would be a distraction."

Under normal circumstances, Alex would've been very offended and smacked Tony upside his head. But since this was supposed to help Chip, he nodded understandingly and walked back to the dorm. He was very sorry and glad that he was not going to take part in any humiliating scene that was going to happen.

Back at Chip's and Tony's table, Chip trembled. Tony grinned and said, "So you ready or what?"

Chip retched and croaked "Or what."

A waitress came by and asked them what they would like to drink. Chip asked for water and Tony also asked for water. Then she asked what they want as an appetizer. Chip settled for nachos, but surprisingly, Tony chose clam chowder. The waitress thanked them and told them that she will be right back.

Chip turned to Tony and whispered. "The only seafood you ever ate was never! When did you have this moment of insanity?" Tony was allergic to any kind of shellfish.

Tony grimaced. "I haven't. I think that this is just some whacked-out conspiracy in my head." He grinned. "This time I know I can overcome this thing!" They were quiet for some time until Tony spoke up. "So say something."

Chip was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Strike up a conversation."

"What should I say?"

"Anything. Remember, communication is one of the most vital things in a relationship, date, etc., etc. Just pretend that I'm Serenity."

"I can't. You're not a girl."

Tony was beginning to get annoyed. "Again, pretend. This is what I meant by role-playing. If I wasn't here, where would you be?"

"Good point."

They then started on a brilliant conversation on their Pokemon. Tony was laughing uproariously at a funny story Chip was telling about how Cody pretended to be his Hitmonlee and tried to kick but ended up going to the hospital when Rocky and a large posse of girls walked in.

Tony sneered at Rocky. Rocky caught his gaze and shrugged it off. Tony and Rocky had a fierce rivalry ever since they laid eyes on each other.

"Why does he have to be here?" Tony growled.

"I'm sure that there's a reason. But for now, let's concentrate." Chip said. However, when their food showed up, Tony went up to the bathroom. Chip turned on his iPod and started to bob his head to the music. While dancing, Chip did not notice Rocky dropping some laxatives into Tony's chowder. Not for a short while, Tony returned. He shook his head disapprovingly at Chip's immaturity who was now singing along to "Love Rollercoaster". He then took a spoon, filled it with chowder and put it in his mouth.

……………

Alex wanted to go back and see what would happen back at the café but knew better. He then decided to do his homework at his dorm. He was halfway done until he began to grow tired. He went to go get a Red Bull but Tony had taken the last one earlier. He yawned, slipped off his jeans, took a running jump and crash landed on his bed where he had a peaceful sleep.

……………

Erin was walking along the path to Alex's dorm. Hopefully at least Alex, Tony or Chip was there so she could tell them the date of the date. She found it strange that the door was unlocked but decided to go in anyway. She looked all around the apartment until she heard heavy breathing.

She found the door where she heard the breathing and opened it. Right away she blushed. There was Alex, sleeping on his side with only his boxers and a shirt on. She couldn't help but think that looking at Alex with boxers on was very sexy.

_What is this feeling?_ She thought. _I've seen him plenty of times in his boxers but why now?_

She resisted the urge to grip his buttocks and shook his shoulder instead. "Alex," she whispered.

He stirred. He opened his eyes then closed them again. Suddenly his eyes widened and stared at Erin's blushing face. "Well this is a nice surprise." He muttered.

"It is, isn't it?" Erin whispered. She climbed onto bed with him. There was an awkward yet intimate silence. They leaned towards each other, both blushing heavily. Alex's hands were on her waist and hers on his neck. Their faces were one inch apart…

The door opened and slammed shut. There was a strangled yell followed by fast moving footsteps running to the bathroom. The door opened and closed again. Alex and Erin ran to the bathroom together where they saw Chip outside.

Alex asked him "How come you guys are here so early?"

Chip bit his lip and shook his head. "You don't want to know." Then there was a loud sound of flatulence resounding inside the bathroom.

* * *

**Wow...steamy! I still have large amounts of writer's block, so expect the next chapter in late July if I'm lucky. Don't forget to review! Plus I'd like to get votes on who gets to battle Rocky. This is somewhat the climax. Right now, there's a threeway tie between Chip, Erin, and Serenity. Who can break it?**


	5. There Is Another

**What, you thought I was dead? NOT!**

**Disclaimer:** **no**

* * *

Chapter 5: There Is Another

"Bluh bluh bluh"

"Sorry, I can't understand what you're saying."

After Tony's experience in the now smelly bathroom, the others didn't know that his tongue had swollen up due to the clams.

"Bluh bluh bluh, bluh bluh bluh" Tony bluhed.

"Damn it, Tony, talk straight!" Erin said angrily.

Meanwhile Chip turned to Alex, who was still in his boxers. He looked at him up and down then turned to stare at Erin, still "conversing" with Tony. After a moment, he turned back to Alex. They both blinked.

Chip raised an eyebrow. "Why were you in your boxers with Erin?"

It didn't take a genius to figure it out and Chip is one. Alex turned red and looked away. "Nothing happened."

"Mmhmm…" Chip muttered, unconvinced.

They were both quiet until Erin had called them over: Tony had started making signs with his fingers. They were looking like some sort of rectangle.

"What is it Tony?" Erin asked. "What do you want?"

Tony, still making the rectangular shape, only replied. "Bluh bluh bluhbluh!"

Alex grinned. "We should get Cody in here, he loves charades."

"Yes well, Cody isn't here, is he!" Chip snapped. He slumped. "This is great. What am I going to do for the date?" He then started to bawl out in tears.

While Alex and Erin did their best trying to comfort Chip, Tony was getting frustrated that no one was paying attention to him. He stomped off to the computer, snatched a sheet of paper from the printer and returned to his friends with a pen in hand. He plunked down onto a chair next to a desk and began to write. Soon everyone crowded around over Tony's shoulder, Chip having the most difficulty. It didn't take long for Tony to finish whatever he was writing. He passed the paper to Chip.

Chip read aloud. " 'All is not lost' ?" He looked up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tony took back the paper and wrote some more, "bluhing" under his breath. When he was done, he gave it to Chip again. This time it read: 'There is another'.

"What other? And why the hell aren't you saying anything?" Alex inquired.

Tony's only reply was taking back the paper and wrote on it yet again; only this time it was slightly longer. He passed the note back and it read: 'If you must know, I'm allergic to clams and my tongue swells up. Anyway, since I barely began teaching Chip and about my condition, I'm sending him to someone better.'

Everyone sweatdropped.

"You seriously watch too much movies," said Erin. "because you don't talk like that."

"Besides," Alex said. "who is it?"

Tony wrote a single word on the paper and it said: 'Cody'

"CODY?!" All three yelled.

……………

The shock and disbelief was still etched on their faces when Tony revealed Cody to be Chip's new mentor. Erin left to go shopping with Serenity and Jean. Alex and Chip left to find Cody leaving Tony in the bathroom. It was five minutes after they left their room until Chip realized their mistake. He stopped cold.

"Alex," Chip said. "do we even know where Cody lives?"

Alex stopped suddenly too. "…crap.

* * *

**Umm...yeah, I still need votes on who fights Rocky!**

**Erin: 1**

**Chip:1**

**Serenity:1**


	6. The Three Stooges

**Due to the lack of reviews, I'm sorry to see this fic go to waste. The voting is lifted. I was planning on making a series of this, but forget it. I'm just writing this, a holiday special spinoff, and the sequel.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Three Stooges

It took nearly all day for Alex and Chip to look Cody's apartment. The reason why Cody didn't live on campus was because he, along with the rest of his roommates, could not afford the room and board fees. Therefore, to survive, they all took up jobs. It was completely unknown who were Cody's roommates are. All the students knew that there were three students taking up jobs and, as if in an act of brotherhood, it has been kept quiet since students were forbidden to have an early career. However, only Alex, Erin, Tony and Chip knew that Cody was a bartender.

It was 5 o' clock and Alex and Chip were still searching for Cody's apartment. They passed a fairly short delivery person. He had platinum blond hair and, looked strangely familiar…

Alex pointed this out to Chip whose tears were now streaming down his face. Chip wiped his face and gazed at the now helmeted delivery boy, who was getting on his motorcycle. Chip's bloodshot eyes widened and frantically nodded. The delivery boy had just started his motorcycle when Alex shouted "Wait!"

This startled the delivery person and he fell off his rumbling motorcycle. He staggered up but tripped and fell down again. As soon as he regained his composure, he whipped out a Poke Ball and threw it onto the ground. A Snorunt came out. "I challenge you!" The delivery boy shouted, who for some reason, kept his motorcycle helmet on.

"For what?" Chip asked.

"For-for-for harassing me and delaying my deliveries!" The delivery boy angrily screamed.

When Chip and Alex pointed out that battling them would still make him late for deliveries, the delivery boy shouted, "Shut up! Now one of you battle me or I'll- I'll- oh, forget it! Just battle me!" Since Chip did not have his Pokemon with him, Alex stepped up. He released his Electrike. The two trainers faced off. The delivery boy gave the first command. "Snorunt! Powder Snow!"

Snorunt sent out a tiny snowstorm which caused Electrike to stumble but it recovered.

"Electrike! Charge up!"

An aura of electrical energy surrounded Electrike. The aura was absorbed causing little lightning bolts coursing through Electrike's fur.

"Snorunt, he's getting stronger! Use Powder Snow again to cover his eyes!"

Snorunt's snowstorm's aim was true. The snow hit Electrike and covered his eyes. However, that was the last move Snorunt would make in this battle.

"Electrike! Shock Wave!"

The Shock Wave technique is a powerful electric attack with 100 accuracy all the time. Build up the power with Charge, and it will be deadly. It didn't matter that the snow was covering Electrike's eyes. All that matters is that that Snorunt is cooked.

Snorunt tottered around, trying to avoid the inevitable. Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck the still running Snorunt. The blast caught the Snorunt and it stopped running. As quick as the lightning bolt came, it disappeared. The flash from the thunderbolt had blinded both Alex and the delivery boy.

When they opened their eyes, Snorunt was on the ground, charred. Electrike managed to get the snow off its eyes. Alex grinned. "Looks like I won this round."

Both trainers withdrew their Pokemon and released new ones at the same time.

"Go Aron!"

"Go Zigzagoon!"

Alex went first. "Aron! Rock Tomb!"

"Zigzagoon, Tickle him!"

This made Alex off balance. _Would Aron even feel it?_ Alex thought.

Aron's attack sent small mountains from the ground and try to encase Zigzagoon. But Zigzagoon dodged them and tickled it with its tail. Alex's question answered by Aron falling to the ground laughing. The delivery person took his chance to attack.

"Zigzagoon! Headbutt!"

The tiny raccoon charged to Aron headfirst but made no impact on Aron. Alex laughed. "Aron, show them a _real _Headbutt!"

Aron rushed at Zigzagoon and sent it flying. It landed in a heap with spirals for eyes. The delivery boy recalled Zigzagoon and walked back to his still rumbling motorcycle.

Chip stopped him. "Wait!" The delivery boy reluctantly stopped in his tracks.

"Do we know you?"

The delivery boy cringed and removed his helmet. Alex and Chip gasped. It was George. "What do you guys want?" Alex and Chip knew for a fact that George lived with Cody. Chip spoke up.

"We're looking Cody. Can you take us to your place?"

George thought for a bit. "Hmm… well I suppose… ah hell screw this job! I'm getting sick of this. Get on the back."

When George had taken them to the area where Cody lived, their mouths dropped open. They lived in a slum. However, the apartment where he resided was a lot cleaner compared to outside. As they approached the door after climbing up three flights of stairs, they noted a certain smell lingered but they Alex and Chip didn't know what was causing the smell. George unlocked the door and the full blast of the smell hit them. Chip coughed. "It's a bunch of Oddishes!" And how right Chip was.

There was another boy too. He wore a beanie and extremely baggy clothes. When Alex and Chip got a good look at him, they saw his eyes were red. George went up to him. "Shawn! How many times do I have to tell you, stop smoking your Oddish!"

Shawn giggled hysterically and took a long drag on his cigarette. "Aw come on Georgie! You knw you wanna just throw away your inhibitions! Come on, take a hit!" George sighed and punched him in the face. Shawn went out like a light. He didn't move.

Alex and Chip went to look for Cody. They called out his name when they heard a "I'm in the bathroom!" Chip ran and threw open the door. Cody was bent over a sink. His black hair was now blonde. Chip stared. "Why did you dye your hair?"

Cody shrugged. "I felt like it."

* * *

**Please, I'm seriously dying for reviews...I'm super serial. Manbearpig MUST BE DESTROYED!!!**

**Ahem..anyway, reviews please!**


End file.
